Looking backward
by redheadedpotter346
Summary: The charmed ones find themselves on edge following the final battle as they run into some difficulty when trying to send Chris & Wyatt back to the future, unaware as to why the Halliwell brothers can't return home it begs the question—why? Is someone behind it? Is there a reason? (Bad at summaries)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: all rights go to their rightful owners, I do not claim any ownership. **_

_**Authors Note: I don't know why I am starting yet another story when I have so many that need to be updated, but here we are. I have wanted to write a story for Charmed, for so long but never did until now. I admit, the storyline isn't entirely original, but I do hope to have my own twists and turns.**_

_**When Charmed ended, I was always curious how Chris remembered coming to the past but the future having been changed, in the last episode Piper asked him if he still remembered where Grampa's was, he replied yes. & you got the hint that even with a different future, he still remembered coming from the dark future. I have read so many different theories about that online, but I chose my own, I don't know if it's realistic or not but I do address that.**_

_**Oh, & any snarky Chris comments are all done in brotherly love. If you get offended, you probably didn't grow up with a sibling. There is no real hatred or anger towards each other, it's all done in any old sibling rivalry and just good old fashion teasing! **_

_**On to the story! **_

* * *

"Well, that can't be good".

Paige never did have a way with words—but she wasn't wrong.

Piper, ignoring her younger sister's comment, stepped forward slightly to get a better look at the triquetra that had just previously been drawn on the wall in the corner of the attic. Confused, she cocked her head to the side, observing its every angle. But, like always—it was perfect. Every corner, every curve.

It didn't make any sense, and the harder she looked the worse her headache became.

"I'm not a professional time traveler—but shouldn't that light up or glow, or—I don't know, something"? Piper asked looking at her full-grown sons who stood directly in front of the wall. "Shouldn't you be able to walk through that and out on the other side, twenty-some years into the future"?

"That's the general idea," Chris said sarcastically, proving himself more like his mother than either would ever admit, out loud at least.

Wyatt walked toward the wall, and placed his hand in the middle of the symbol—but found that's where his hand stopped.

"I can't go through," Wyatt told them.

"Did you think you would"? Chris asked folding his arms. "You thought because you're this all-powerful witch that with one touch and you're going to be able to open a portal"?

"Isn't someone bitchy today"? Phoebe asked her nephew, rolling her eyes.

"Ignore him," Wyatt said walking over next to his aunt. "He always gets like this".

"I just want to get out of here," Chris told them. "Is that too much to ask, the last time this happened didn't end so well for me".

"How exactly did that work"? Piper asked. "You died, you died—and now you're not. And you remember, you remember coming here and the future is good now, or at least Wyatt is, and you remember the good future—right"?

Chris shrugged. "I can't tell you".

"Why not"? Phoebe asked.

"Future consequences," Chris said blankly.

Phoebe groaned. "I missed you, Chris—but I did not miss those stupid words".

"Then about we work on this so you don't have to worry about me saying them anymore—deal"?

Piper nodded. "He is right, I would like to send my boys back to where they belong—safely. And as soon as possible" she said.

"I'm going to tell Paige we are going to need that potion after all," Chris said as he ducked out the door, and down the stairs.

Piper stood in silence with her eldest son and her sister for a few passing moments. In those moments her mind couldn't stop racing, she was curious how her son was still alive but all that matters is he was alive.

And like Chris, she wanted to keep it that way. She, nor Leo, could ever go through that again.

So, she had to get Chris and Wyatt back to their own time, quickly. The eldest Charmed one couldn't figure out why the spell didn't work, but it should have. It was in the book of shadows, Chris knew it by heart—it didn't logically make sense.

"He has memories from both".

Piper turned in the direction of her son's voice, Wyatt stood flipping through the book of shadows.

"What"? She asked.

"He has memories from the world we grew up in, and the one where I am the ruler of—all evil," he said, looking as though he felt slightly guilty over the events. "It was Chris' twenty-third birthday, I think. We were helping you move furniture around—I think you were just trying to keep him close that day because you never would have asked him to do something like that on his birthday but that year you did. One minute we are moving a sofa and the next Chris hits the floor. If I had got to him a second later, he would have died".

"You was able to heal him"? Piper asked. "Your dad couldn't—he tried, and tried".

"I couldn't either, but I was powerful enough subdue it".

"How is he still alive then"? Phoebe asked.

"I think I have said enough—Chris will kill me for just telling you what little I have," Wyatt told them.

"Normally I would agree—but he is my son, and I have spent the past few years dreading that very moment, I deserve to know how he made it through it," Piper said walking over to Wyatt. "I need to know".

Wyatt sighed, closing the large book shut. "I would heal him, and every few minutes that same stab wound would show back up—it was Gideon's magic fighting mine. I was more powerful than he ever was, but that magic was deeply rooted in Chris—we were out of choices, and we were about to lose him. But, I have a cousin—Prue" he said looking at Phoebe. "She is part Cupid, and she was the firstborn—so she was the most powerful. She posses all the powers of a Cupid, and she doesn't have to wear that gawky ring, so she can freeze like mom—but she can even freeze witches, so that's what she did. She froze everything, except us, she stopped time which gave us time to find an antidote—a potion, and piss off half a dozen elders".

"There is a potion"? Piper asked. "That's what healed him"?

"No, that's what removed Gideon's magic from inside him, and then I healed him," Wyatt told them. "When he woke up, he got these flashes—when Chris died here and returned to the future, he had to return somewhere. So, Chris from the dark future's past caught up with my Chris, our Chris, and his future. Does that make any sense"?

"No," Piper said shaking her head. "But, he is alive, and that's all that matters".

"Can you back up—I have a daughter"? Phoebe asked smiling. "Prue? I have a little girl"?

"That's all your getting out of me, so don't try," Wyatt said holding his hands up.

"But, is she smart—powerful? Does she do well in school? Does she go to school? How old is she—"?

"Don't answer that?" Piper said pointing at her son.

"He answered your questions—it's only fair".

"I ask a question about my son's death, completely different" Piper pointed out. "You got the answer you have been wanting for years, you have at least one child—and you got one answered before you even ask. She is clearly very powerful if she stopped time from moving just to save her cousin".

"Good point," Phoebe said.

"No questions, no answers," Chris said walking back into the attic walking over to the four. "I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with you two, he can't keep a secret".

"He gets that from me, sorry," Phoebe said. "Aunties pass down the worst traits".

Piper and Wyatt laughed, though Chris seemed less amused by the incident. "Please, tell me you told them nothing more than your college major"?

"I didn't go to college, that was you," Wyatt said shrugging.

"You're not big on sarcasm are you"? Chris asked his brother, though it was rhetorical.

"What do you mean you didn't go to college"? Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about answering that" Chris said pointing at Wyatt, whose mouth hung open, ready to reply to his mother. "Can we please get back to the task at hand? Paige is working on the potion, are we missing something with the spell"?

"I have read it over again any idiot could have done it," Wyatt said.

"I know but you were the only one around," Chris said, with a smirk.

"Don't be mean?" Piper told her son. "Actually, he is right—it doesn't even require the power of three. That girl, Bianca, used it and successfully by herself".

"They know Bee"? Wyatt asked, semi confused by that statement.

Chris responded with nothing more than a nod as he flipped through the pages of the book of shadows, eyes wide open for anything.

"How do they know Bianca"? Wyatt asked.

"Does it matter"? Chris asked, with more than a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Potions did" they all heard and looked up to see Paige walking into the attic with Leo closely behind.

"This should work," Leo told them all. "It's the same one Gideon swore wouldn't work, but he intervened—the elders guaranteed it would work".

"When did you talk to the elders"? Piper asked, arching an eyebrow. "You're mortal—".

"It was when I was still an elder," Leo said. "I don't know if they were trying to give me closure with Chris, or help me grieve, but they all agreed it would have worked".

"And I just double-checked with them," Paige said smiling. "It doesn't hurt to keep a white lighter in the family".

"Well, we aren't running short on those around here," Piper said walking over next to her husband crossing her arms.

"Okay, then—I throw this, and it will open the portal," Paige said.

"Thank God," Chris said, a little too eagerly for his mother's taste.

"Be careful?" Phoebe said as Wyatt leaned down to hug her.

"You said your goodbyes already, you'll see them again in about three minutes with a few more wrinkles," Chris told his brother.

"How many wrinkles exactly"? Paige asked looking back at Chris.

"Could you just please"? Chris asked gesturing towards the triquetra.

Paige rolled her eyes but sensing her nephew's urgency turned around and tossed the small vial in her hand, and the six in the room watched as the glass smashed against the wall—and the liquid simply dropped to the floor. They all watched, as once again, nothing happened.

"Well, any other ideas"? Paige asked turning around sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, a habit that would never die.

"What have we tried"? Leo asked wrapping an arm around Piper's waist.

"They tried to reverse the spell that brought them here, then Chris tried it alone—since at the time Wyatt had no powers, we have now tried a spell and a potion to send them back" Piper listed as she went through it in her head.

Phoebe interrupted her sister. "How did you send Wyatt back last time"? She asked.

"It was a reversal for the whole Vicus situation—I could reword it a little, maybe".

"It's worth a shot—you two stand in the middle together" Paige instructed them.

Piper ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped forward looking at her two sons, her mind and heart racing.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "Two sons in the future, two sons in the past. Seeing anew what once has passed. Return them now to whence he came. Right when they left, all now the same".

A swirl of bright lights circled around the Halliwell brothers, and a giant relief fell off of Piper's chest, but not for long. When the white lights disappeared, they all quickly realized Chris and Wyatt had not.

"What the hell"? Chris asked folding his arms.

"I'm out of ideas," Piper told them. "We have tried every way possible that we know of".

"What does this mean"? Wyatt asked. "Are we stuck in the past"?

* * *

_**A/N thanks so much for reading! Give it a review if you can! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews! **_

_**Charmed has always been one of my favorites that I have always wanted to write about, so thank you for enjoying my story.**_

_**FlashFoward-is a flashback, but is Chris & Wyatt's flashback, so its actually from the future, and if you understand that you were doing better than me! **_

_**Future-is Chris & Wyatt's present time in the future, which may come up in a few chapters so it will have Piper & more, in Chris and Wyatt's present (future) **_

* * *

_(Flash forward) _  
_"Wyatt"!_

_Melinda Halliwell's voice bounced off the wall echoing through the manor she had grown up in as her eldest brother had found himself on the wrong end of a fireball._

_The blonde was knocked off his feet and flung through the air, being blasted through the nearest wall—which last he checked hadn't been that close to him. Wyatt grunted as he attempted to remove the debris that was covering his body, though the first thing he saw was his teenage sister rushing to his aid._

_"Where's Chris"? Wyatt asked Melinda as he kicked the last board off of his leg._

_Melinda looked over her shoulder, the first thing she saw was the demon—the tall, strong, demon—lying on the floor from the potion she had thrown just moments before. As strong as the potion had been to mimicked her mother's power, it still wasn't strong enough. Even though the struggle when they locked eyes the demon smirked at her._

_But, when she tore her eyes from the demon Melinda saw her brother barely propped up in the small space between the stairs, although for a split second she wasn't sure he was even alive._

_The blood had soaked through most of his white shirt, some of it new and some of it old, he had spent most of the day in pain. The bruising to his face almost made him unrecognizable, her heart stopped._

_But, as the ultimate fear set in Chris winced as he tried to set straight up._

_"He's over there, you go get him," Melinda told her brother. "I'll stall"._

_"No, I will stall, I'm more powerful than you"._

_"On any other day that might be true but not today, you don't have your powers—the demon does," Melinda told him. "They think I don't have an active power"._

_"And you don't"._

_"No, but I am a telepath—if they have your powers and their own, I can channel it, and I'm willing to bet they don't know that, I haven't had the power all that long" Melinda told them helping her brother to her feet. "I can do this Wyatt"._

_"Your willing to bet our life on that"? Wyatt asked._

_Melinda looked across the room to see the demon finally rising to their feet._

_"We can still make this work," Melinda told him. "We have to—Chris's life depends on __it"._

_Wyatt looked over at his brother, who was barely alive._

_"If that dark lighter poison is in him too much longer he is dead anyways—and so is our entire family," Melinda told him. "What do you want to do"?_

_Wyatt looked up, the demon was inching closer and closer to them—they were out of time, and out of options. She was right._

_"I'll meet you in the attic," Wyatt told his sister and said "give them hell" as he rushed off to his brother's aid._

_Melinda had never been looked at as a threat, to anyone—perhaps that's why when Wyatt rushed off the demon across the room paid no attention to her._

_Instead, a giant fireball formed in the palm of their hand and sent it flying across the room—directly at Wyatt's back, who was bent over helping his brother._

_The demon was shocked when the fireball stopped less than an inch away from the twice blessed witch, as was Wyatt as he let out a sigh of relief._

_Melinda smirked as her hand held the fireball steady in its place, enjoying the slight look of confusion on the demon's face. "This might hurt," she said with a smile and sent the fireball right back where it came from._

_The teenager didn't wait around to see what or where the demon crashed, she assumed the grandfather clock would need a good fix again—but she rushed to her brother's side._

_"Billie knows her stuff," Melinda said with a smile._

_"That will keep them down, but not for long—help me, get his other side. We need to get upstairs" Wyatt told her. "Quickly"._

* * *

**Present**

Piper laid with her head across her husband's chest, the warmth from the hot sun beating down on her through her open window.

Everything felt vague, all the events from the previous day happened in such fast-paced that all felt like a blur. She could recall the fear, the happiness, the sadness—but through all the emotions the rest was just in scattered pieces across her mind.

All that mattered was she got him back, she got Leo back, no matter what it was all worth it to have him here with her.

Piper opened her eyes and glanced up at her sleeping husband, a slight smile creeping across her face.

In an attempt not to wake Leo, she carefully pushed herself up—sitting up in her bed. The two had slept on their neatly made bed, having been so exhausted they didn't bother with crawling under the covers, the two didn't even worry about changing into something more comfortable. The married couple was still dressed in the same clothes from the previous day, wrinkles and all, though Piper was certain that had been in the same outfit for at least a decade.

Piper stood to her feet, she wasn't sure if it was how long that she had been asleep—or if she was still secretly exhausted but the witch stumbled from her bed into her dresser. She slowly staggered out of the room, careful to make as little noise as possible—though she found the more she walked the sturdier she became.

For the life of her, she couldn't remember when she fell asleep, let alone when she went to bed.

Actually, after realizing that Chris and Wyatt were stuck—unable to return to the future, she couldn't remember much of anything. She was sure she zoned out during one of Chris' freakouts, but she couldn't be sure.

Piper made her way downstairs, and the first thing she saw was Paige—asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace, and Phoebe was sitting at the dining room table, awake—shockingly enough.

"Have you been up all night"? Piper asked as she walked near her.

Phoebe scoffed. "God, no," she said shaking her head. "I slept in my old room, I went to bed not long after you".

"Does Coop know where you are"?

"You mean uncle Coop"? Phoebe asked as Piper sat across from her. She shrugged. "I guess he does, I don't know".

"There isn't trouble in paradise already, is there"?

"No, nothing like that" Phoebe told her.

"Then—what"?

Phoebe pinched the bridge of her nose "I don't know" she said. "I get premonitions—I can see the future, I knew I was going to have a beautiful little girl and I have been searching for the man I'm meant to be with, the man I'm meant to start a family with but knowing—it makes it different, I guess. Kinda strange".

"What do you mean"?

"How would you feel if you went back in time to the day you were first attracted to Leo, and you found out you were going to marry him. Would you cut through all that red tape and go on and marry him, or still go through all the obstacles leading up to that"?

In an instant, Piper finally wrapped her head around what was on her sister's mind.

"You want my advice"? Piper asked, even though she didn't really care what Phoebe's answer was. "Just worry about today, live in the moment with Coop—Don't worry about the future".

"I think that would be so much easier if we didn't have two Halliwell time machine's walking around," Phoebe said but froze. "Did you just give an advice columnist advice"?

Piper smirked, but didn't have time to respond before a shine of bright blue lights caught the two sisters attention, they both looked up to see Paige standing in front of them with her husband—Henry.

Phoebe chuckled as Henry held his balance against the wall "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that" he said.

"We could always ask Chris or Wyatt," Phoebe said.

"If you're asking anything about the future you'll have to ask Wyatt—Chris is too tight-lipped about the future, and Wyatt can't seem to shut up about it".

"Where are my favorite nephews"? Paige asked smiling, though her husband looked more confused than ever.

"Which version"? Piper asked.

"The babies went with dad and Chris is upstairs, and Wyatt is in the kitchen—I don't think either of them slept last night," Phoebe told them.

"What in the hell are you talking about"? Henry asked.

"Oh," Paige said, looking at her husband. "I was so exhausted when I got home last night I forgot to fill him in on everything".

"I can top that, the first night my husband was home in months and we just slept," Piper said chuckling.

"Is this how you fill people in around here"? Henry asked.

The sisters half smiled, but before any of the three could answer the kitchen door flew open and Wyatt stepped out—covered in purple fumes.

"Honey, are you okay"? Piper asked standing up as Wyatt brushed the scorch marks off his shoulder.

"Yeah, a potion went wrong," he said as he looked up. "Uncle Henry"?

"Uncle—what"?

"This is Wyatt," Paige said taking her nephew's arm. "From the future, he is the three-year-old—the three-year-old is him. Get it"?

Henry had heard many outrageous things, and seen worse since he had met his wife—but this was an entirely new level.

"Actually, I'm twenty-six," Wyatt said with a smirk. "Almost twenty-seven".

"It's great to see that while I have been reading the book of shadows cover to cover, twice—you're talking about your impending birthday" they all heard and turned to see Chris joining them in the dining room. "What the hell is all over you"?

"Too much mandrake root," Wyatt told his brother. "So, as you can see I have also been busting my ass to get us back—forward, to the future? You did this for a year"?

"Over a year".

"No wonder you have migraine's all the time, this confusion would give anyone a constant headache".

"What did you find"? Piper asked her youngest son before he had a chance to reply to Wyatt.

"Nothing that we haven't gone over a thousand times".

"So, nothing that would work," Phoebe said folding her arms.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on"? Henry pleaded.

"That will be your theme song for the next twenty years," Wyatt told him. "Normally you and dad just go to P3 and down a couple of beers".

"Leo is back"? Henry asked.

"What did I say about future information"? Chris asked his brother before anyone could answer Henry's question.

"Would you relax? It's not like I'm shooting off my mouth about White House secrets or The da Vinci code—you're so paranoid all the time, nothing bad is going to happen just because I mentioned what the only mortals in the whole family do while the rest of the family kicks demon ass".

"I am really starting to dread your two's high school years" everyone heard as Leo joined the large group.

"Just for future reference—Chris did it, Chris always did it," Wyatt told his father, half smiling.

"So, just to reevaluate here—we have no new solutions"? Paige asked.

"No," Chris said. "But, I'm going to magic school to see if I can't find anything".

"I'm not sure that's safe—demons have taken over," Piper told him. "We don't know who's there".

"It was clear last night," Billie said as she stepped in from the kitchen. "But, if you want—I can go with him".

Everyone froze, and sympathy for the young witch filled the room—and she could feel it without making eye contact with anyone.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie"? Phoebe asked walking over to her.

"I—I don't know. I feel I don't know if I feel anything—".

"Like your numb"? Piper asked, to which Billie nodded. "I felt the same way when I lost Prue".

"It doesn't feel real, I searched and I searched just to lose her—and it's my fault, if I had done something or if I had—".

"Don't go down that road, it's not your fault" Phoebe told her. "Don't blame yourself over this".

"I really, really don't want to talk about it—but what I do want is to do some good, or help with whatever you need help with so I will go with tall dark and handsome stranger," Billie said.

"Billie, do you know who this is"? Paige asked.

"He was here yesterday wasn't he—they both were, but I don't think I caught any names," Billie told them.

"This is Chris" Piper said smiling taking his arm. "And that is Wyatt, from the future".

"They are our sons," Leo told her.

"From the future," Henry said shaking his head, as he still continued to wrap his mind around it.

Billie looked back and forth from one Halliwell brother to the other "these are your two's sons—from the future"?

"Yes".

"Nice work," Billie said. "I didn't think Leo had it in him—alright, let's go".

"You look at magic school, I'll finish the potion and keep working on the spell," Wyatt told his brother.

"What spell"? Chris asked as he took Billie's hand.

"To get us back to our time, if the potion doesn't work".

"Fine, but I proofread the spell before you start casting anything," Chris told him.

Wyatt rolled his eyes as Chris orbed away with Billie.

"They are going to do that, Phoebe check the book of shadows again—just to see if we missed anything, Paige goes see if the potion is lacking anything—".

"And me"? Wyatt asked.

"You come with me upstairs—I think your dad should have a shirt that might fit, and you can shower," Piper told her son.

Everyone in the dining room quickly disappeared leaving Leo and Henry alone.

"Wyatt mentioned a beer," Henry said.

Leo nodded. "Let's go".

* * *

Magic School was certainly not how Chris remembered it—past or future. He stood tightly against the wall, next to Billie—who was slightly younger than him which was a strange turn of events.

"What do you see"? Billie whispered to him.

Chris peered around the corner once more, and he looked—he observed the evil beings that roamed the room.

"Looks like all lower-level" he whispered back to her. "Maybe a warlock or two, a dark lighter".

"Do you think we can take them"? Billie whispered back.

Chris shrugged. "Only one way to find out".

Chris jumped up before Billie could react, she watched as bolts of electricity projected out of the palms of his hands—vanquishing one demon, and then another.

It took Billie a moment to compose herself but she jumped up and assisted Chris, what demons didn't shimmer away were quickly vanquished on the spot. When all was said and done, they were the only two left in magic school.

When the blonde turned around Chris was already diving into the books—many of which had found their way across the floor.

"What exactly are we looking for"? Billie asked as she joined Chris.

"Anything about time traveling, a spell may be—something to send us back to the future"?

"Our of curiosity—do they ever make another sequel to that"?

Chris looked up, and Billie was certain she saw a smile creep across his face—though she couldn't be certain.

"Is there nothing in the book of shadows"? Billie asked.

"There is a lot actually—none of which is working," Chris told her. "And we can't figure out why".

"Shouldn't that be what we are looking for instead"? Billie asked. "I mean if it's in the book of shadows, and it's not working—there has to be a reason, right? So, instead of searching through all these books for another way shouldn't we look for reasons why it wouldn't? You find the reason, you fix it, and then you go back to the future—I am sure they are at the manor right now coming up with spells and potions, what you need to focus on is why none of those things are working".

Chris looked at her, silently wondering how he didn't come up with that himself. Or how no one else thought of that, he wanted to blame Wyatt—and he did, even though he was certain the whole family shared a little of the blame.

"Okay, you look in those books over there I will go over here," Chris told her.

Billie nodded, and she walked over—sitting down on the sofa and began flipping through the first book she found.

"That power—I didn't know Halliwell's could electrocute people," Billie said.

Chris looked up, he knew Billie—but he didn't know this version of her, he didn't know her at this age. But, she was devastated, and he assumed she was just talking to keep her mind from wandering on to her sister.

Maybe that's why he decided to answer her, he sympathized with her.

Wyatt was a pain in Chris' ass ninety percent of the time, but he was still alive to be a pain in the ass.

"First of all—I don't electrocute people, just demons—and my brother from time to time," Chris told her with a smirk. "Second of all Halliwell's don't, it's an elder power".

"You're an elder"?

"No, I'm half—when I came back from the future, the first time, I changed it. Dad was no longer a normal whitelighter by the time I was—conceived, it's a little factor everyone kind of overlooked until I was playing with my tonal trucks when I was six and mom told me to put them up, luckily at the time it was little bolts. As I have grown it's got stronger, but because I'm a witch I can do things that elders can't—now I can radiate it through my entire body if I wanted to".

"That doesn't hurt"?

"I don't feel it".

"So, your brother is this all-powerful witch and you're this all-powerful witch with elder powers"?

Chris chuckled. "Something like that," he said.

"So, you can remember both of your futures"?

"Yeah," Chris told her. "It's a long story, but yes—wait a second".

"Did you find something"? Billie asked.

"Maybe".

Billie rushed over and looked over Chris' shoulder, glancing down at the page he was on in the book—confused. "Lady Godiva"? Billie asked. "How exactly is a naked woman on a horse going to help you get back to the future—I mean unless you're into that sort of thing".

Chris wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't. "Let's get back to the manor".

* * *

Phoebe turned page after page, read rhyme after rhyme, entry after entry—all saying the same thing. Or lack of what it was saying, for the first time the book that had once solved all her problems had no answer for her.

Or at least that's the way it felt.

"Anything"?

Phoebe looked up to see Piper walking in with Paige walking behind her.

"Nothing," Phoebe told her.

"Well, don't give up—we have to keep looking, maybe we are overlooking something," Paige told her sister.

"Paige, I'm telling you if there is an answer out there it isn't in this book," Phoebe told her.

"She's right" they heard and turned to see Chris and Billie walking into the attic. "Where's Wyatt"?

"Downstairs" Paige told him. "He was trying a mixture of a potion with a spell, he thought it might give it an extra kick, by the way, his words not mine".

"It's not going to work," Chris told them.

"Did you figure something out"? Piper asked, way too eagerly.

"Other than your son has some weird naked girl horse fetish"? Billie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What"? The three sisters all asked, looking at Chris.

"Ignore her, look," he said lying the book on the table in the middle of the room.

The sisters walked over and glanced down—

"Lady Godiva"? Piper asked looking at her son.

Phoebe shrugged. "Well, that explains the horse fetish".

"I don't have a horse fetish" Chris cut his aunt off. "Growing up Paige told me a story about some kid that conjured her, in magic school".

"Oh, yeah—Duncan," Paige told him.

"The name isn't important—".

"He says that in a way that doesn't make him sound like a jerk," Billie said sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes before carrying on. "When you tried to send her back she couldn't go—right"?

"Yeah, she came with—Lord Dyson, so she couldn't return without him," Phoebe said. "But, when we did send him back with her—".

"I have actually heard the story, a few times just needed a small refresher" Chris interjected. "What if it's the same, she came here with a demon from the past—without you knowing, so what if this is the same thing? What if a demon or something followed Wyatt and I here"?

"That would make sense," Phoebe said. "It's one thing for a spell to go awry when you're from the present trying to go to the future but that's where you're from, it should actually be pretty simple".

"It was when Wyatt came here last year," Paige said. "Piper said a reversal and he was gone—".

"I know you don't like answering questions about the future—can you think of any reason a demon would want to follow you to the past"? Piper asked.

"You mean other than trying to kill us while we are still kids"? Chris asked. "Right now our younger selves are easier targets than Wyatt and I now, I mean our now—the future".

"What do you mean by that"?

"Does it matter"?

"If we are going to help, yes it does," Paige told her nephew.

Chris sat down, relaxing back in his seat—pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He didn't want to mess up the future he worked so hard for with one wrong answer, but his family was asking all the right questions, and he was backed into a corner.

"You three are the charmed ones, Melinda—our ancestor prophesied it," Chris said. "But, she never said what would happen next. Do you know Wyatt and I were the firstborn Warren's that were not female"?

"So, that's why Wyatt wore pink for the first week of his life," Paige said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Yes, we know".

"Wyatt is the twice blessed child and I am his half elder little brother, the elders took it upon themselves to give us a name—the absolute power, not as cool as the charmed ones but still scares the hell out of most upper-level demons," Chris said. "He is one of the strongest witches, if not the strongest there ever has been—but he isn't the strongest white lighter-witch, I am".

"Why didn't you tell us all this when you were here last time"? Phoebe asked.

"Because, it wasn't like that until I returned to the future—dad was never an elder until I changed that".

"Okay, so you and Wyatt are this incredibly powerful duo in the future—this absolute power"? Piper asked.

"We prefer the Halliwell Brothers," Chris said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "It makes us sound less like a bad comic book—but yes. We balance each other out, where he is incredibly powerful—our Wiccan side, I'm not. Where I'm incredibly powerful, out whitelighter side, he's not. Don't get me wrong, he is still a very strong witch but he only posses the powers of a whitelighter, I carry the powers of an elder—and I have one Wiccan power. He will always be stronger than me, but don't tell him I said that".

"How is all this relevant"? Billie asked.

"Because, the stronger you are the more powerful your enemies become—when we first started out we had nothing but warlocks coming after us," Phoebe said shrugging.

"Fast forward a few years and we were fighting demons like belthazor, the source, zankou—the list goes on and on," Piper said.

"The more powerful we became the more powerful demons came after us—at first sent by the source, eventually it was a power struggle in the underworld," Piper told her.

"Anyone that could take us out could easily rule the underworld," Paige told her. "But, my question is—instead of coming after you and vanquishing you and Wyatt while he was powerless—which would have been the easier solution, they choose to follow you here, why"?

"And how"? Paige asked. "You cast a spell to take you to where Wyatt lost his powers—how would they know where to go"?

Chris stayed silent, thousands of demons ran through his mind—but only one stood out.

"There was a demon" Chris began—slowly.

"Was"? Phoebe asked.

Chris nodded. "We vanquished it last year—Zorthraz".

"Why can't any of these demons have normal names—like Bob"? Billie asked folding her arms.

"All fear Bob, that will have everyone shaking in their heels," Paige said, with a half-smile. "So, tell us about Zorthraz".

"Zorthraz had been around since—she was one of the first demons—ever".

"She"? Piper asked.

Chris nodded. "She almost took out the entire Halliwell line, all of us—we were successful with our vanquish but barely. You remember how I just told you Wyatt is stronger on his witch side and I'm stronger on my highlighter side"?

The four women in front of him nodded.

"So, that's where she hit us—where it would hurt us the most," Chris told them. "She managed to take Wyatt's powers, she used a power-sucking athame—like the game masters had, she, of course, altered it for his unique powers—and she sent about four dark lighters after me".

"But, you were successful—clearly" Billie noted. "Then why are you bringing her up"?

"Because, in this time—she hasn't been vanquished," Chris said. "She had followers, loyal followers—not like the source. They respected her, they didn't fear her, she didn't go around killing demons—she earned her respect".

"And you think that a demon followed you back in time—to warn her"? Piper asked her son.

"I think it's a possibility, if they did I'm sure they didn't count on us being able not being able to return to the future," Chris said. "We would be much easier targets now".

"Paige, go to dads, get Wyatt and Chris—bring them here, and dad," Piper told her.

Paige didn't hesitate with a goodbye, she orbed out of the room instantly.

"This demon has future information on us—but we have future information on her" Phoebe told her. "What did you say her name was—Zorthraz".

"I wouldn't do that" Chris earned his aunt as she walked to the book of shadows. "I can tell you everything you need to know".

"I'm sure you can," Phoebe said flipping through the pages. "But, it's been a year—for you, there might be something you forgot, we need to know everything, so start talking".

"Phoebe—".

"I found her" Phoebe announced. "Zorthraz is an extremely old and extremely powerful demon, avoid with extreme caution as there is no known vanquishing spell for this demon. She has kills dating back to seven hundred BC, she has been a lover to many different sources over her lifespan, and as well as being the mother of the extremely powerful—".

Phoebe looked up at Chris, in almost a state of paralysis.

"What"? Piper asked looking back and forth between her son, and sister.

"Cole" Phoebe said his name like poison. "It's Cole's mom".


	3. Chapter 3

"Cole's mom"?! Phoebe asked slamming the book. "My ex-husband's mother, my ex-husband who made me the queen of the underworld's mother—and you didn't think to lead with that"?

"I thought we weren't supposed to be giving out future information," Wyatt said as he entered the room.

"I had a good reason" Chris informed his brother. "When there is a very good reason that could potentially save our lives—and everyone else's you fully have my permission to mention whatever the hell you want".

"And what exactly is that reason"?

"Chris has a theory," Piper told her eldest son.

"What if a demon followed us back"? Chris asked him.

Wyatt nodded. "It makes sense, that's why we couldn't return—the same thing happened with Lady Hershey".

"Godiva".

"Eh, whatever chocolate your eating," Wyatt said brushing it off. "But, what does this have to do with Elizabeth"?

"Elizabeth"? Billie asked arching an eyebrow.

"Please, god don't tell me—" Phoebe said shaking her head.

Wyatt shook his head. "I'm married, she was my partner at work" he explained.

"You're married"? Piper asked.

"You just said yesterday that you know Bee"?

"Bee"? Phoebe asked lifting her head. "As in Bianca? You're married to Bianca"?

"We have been married for three years, how did they not know that"? Wyatt asked Chris. "They knew her".

Phoebe and Piper both looked at Chris, and both saw just a hint of pain in his eyes—but he carried on. He shook his head "you two just worked together" he told him. "We don't really have time for this, Wyatt worked with Zorthraz, he knows the most about her".

Chris was cut off by the shining of bright lights, followed by the appearance of his aunt, his grandfather, and two young versions of him and his brother.

"We need to get them somewhere as safe as possible" Piper said. "Leo, too".

"Magic School"? Billie asked. "Chris and I vanquished the last of the demons".

"That you know of," Phoebe told her. "Magic school is enormous, not to mention Zankou broke the barrier that was protecting the school, demons and warlocks and whatever else can go in at any second".

"I can take care of that" Wyatt said.

"Which the demons that might be there or the barrier"? Billie asked.

"Both," Wyatt said with a smile. "I can put up an invisible Force Field that even the elders couldn't—with the help of my baby brother, and when we do it will either vanquish any demons inside or kick them out".

"That easy"? Piper asked.

"You should see some of my other tricks".

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're so cocky".

"How long will it take"? Paige asked.

"Twenty minutes—tops," Chris told her.

"Go now, and hurry back. I will pack the boys a bag" Piper said, then tilted her head. "I will pack you two a bag? Little you's".

"And just like that all your schooling went out the window," Paige said with a small smile.

"Just go—hurry," Piper told her two boys.

Chris and Wyatt orbed out, and their mother flew into action down the stairs.

"Mind telling me what is going on"? Victor asked, holding baby Chris sturdy on his hip, as he followed his daughter into the nursery.

"You have to get somewhere—safe" Piper told him. "If Chris is right, and I suspect that he is an incredibly powerful demon will be coming after the boys, probably the most powerful demon we have ever come across. I probably should have asked, but the boys have been with you—they need you".

"Of course—they won't be safe anywhere else"?

"Not according to Chris," Piper told him. "This is what we did when Gideon was after Wyatt, but this time no one will be there except the boys, you, and Leo. I'm sure the place needs some cleaning up, but while we search for this demon we can't be worried about the boy's safety".

Victor sat baby Chris down in the middle of the floor and he watched his daughter continue to stuff toys, diapers, clothes, and everything else she could get her hands on into bags. He watched, with sympathy.

"Piper—piper stop," Victor said taking her hands. "It's going to be okay".

Piper's head dropped and for a minute Victor became worried that she had become possessed or something but after a brief moment, he heard her sob. She sat down on the bed with her head in her hands—crying, nearly uncontrollably.

"I swear it's like the universe is against us," Piper said. "Since I gave birth to Wyatt it has been one thing after another, I can never just live in peace with my family. I just want to wake up, make breakfast, and have a nice peaceful day with my husband and my boys. I either have to take Wyatt and live somewhere else or send Leo away or all three—".

"Why don't you go with us"? Victor asked.

"Because I need to find who is after my family".

"It's going to be okay," Victor said sitting down next to her. "There will be a day when the only chaos you have to face is making it to Wyatt's soccer game in time or Chris failing history or finding a girl in their room—I promise".

"Can you really promise that"?

Victor nodded. "It's a parent's job to tell their kids what they want to hear, even if it might be a lie".

Piper looked up at her dad, and despite the circumstances, she couldn't help but chuckle, just slightly.

Victor wrapped his arms around his daughter, and for a minute she felt safe—in her father's arms, for a second her worries disappeared.

"For what it's worth—I do understand what you're going through, how you feel," Victor told her. "All I wanted was my family, all I wanted was to keep you safe—but I'm mortal. I couldn't. But, if I could—I would fight like hell to protect my family, and kill anyone that I even assumed was a threat in that".

Piper smiled "now after all this time—you get it"? She asked with a hint of laughter. "And just so you know—after everything, everything you missed, everyone you hurt—taking care of my boys for the past few months, you made up for it. All of it".

* * *

Paige handed Wyatt, who sat at the table in the attic, a packet of crayons, and watched as he began to color—very unevenly. She smiled, before walking over to Phoebe who stood eyes glued inside the book of shadows—Paige didn't need to guess what page.

"We need potions," Phoebe said before her sister had a chance to speak. "We need a lot of potions, there is literally no vanquishing spell—".

"There is no need in panicking, Chris and Wyatt have vanquished her, they will tell us," Paige said. "If she is even a threat".

"I knew that Cole had a mother, who was a demon—but it never once occurred to me to ask about her," Phoebe said. "In the time I was with him you would think it would come up—at least once. Sure, Cole, I will marry you and stand by you as you rule the underworld, want to get me pregnant with a half-demon spawn—literally, oh, by the way, is your mom coming to the coronation"?

Paige jumped as Phoebe slammed the book shut, and she watched as her sister walked over to the window—looking out into the street.

"We have faced worse" Paige reminded her.

"Have we"? Phoebe asked without turning around. "The way Chris made her sound—she took down Wyatt, it makes sense when he is three and a half, but in the future, he is full-grown and extremely powerful. I have seen him use his powers—and if she has future information on her vanquish—it's just like Cole, she will be able to protect herself against it".

"What's going on"? They heard and looked to see Piper walking in behind them.

"A meltdown, apparently" Paige half-whispered.

"Okay" Piper said, nodding. "Chris is asleep—but Paige I was wondering if you could take dad back to his condo to get a few things to take with him".

Paige asked. "You just had me rush to go get them. Do you think it's safe"?

"That's why I'm asking you to take him," Piper told her. "You're still a charmed one, right? You can handle taking my father to his home to pack somethings without anything happening to him, right"?

Paige bit down on her bottom lip but nodded before slowly walking away.

Piper stood in the same place for longer than she thought she would, she watched her little sister look out the window—for whatever reason.

"Do you ever go back"? Piper asked as she sat down on the couch. "And think what could have been—if you had got home a week later when it wasn't storming? Or if we had found that old ouija board? Do you ever wonder what could have happened—if we hadn't found out we were the Charmed ones"?

Phoebe turned around and looked at her sister. "I never would have met Cole".

"Pure might still be here".

"Andy, Andy wouldn't have died".

Phoebe sat down next to Piper on the couch—running her sweaty palms against the rough fabric of her jeans.

"You know," Piper said shaking her head. "Billie and Christy—that was meant to be it, our final battle. But, we haven't even had the chance to sleep it off and here we are back at it again—I feel stupid for actually believing that I would get to leave this normal life with my husband and my kids, and not have to hunt demons instead of watching my boys learn to walk or learn the ABC's or even the hard parts of parenting like potty training or teething or when Chris loses his favorite stuffed animal and Wyatt doesn't want anyone else to tie his shoe. I feel like it's never going to end".

"I know what you mean," Phoebe said. "It's been years, and somehow Cole keeps jumping up like a pop-up book from hell—quite literally. If it wasn't for him I might have found someone already, and have two or three different kids by now. I was so devastated over everything, Jason Dean".

"Jason"? Piper asked. "I haven't heard that name in a while".

"No, but up until he found out I was a witch we had a good thing—I mean sure we had problems, most of which disappeared when I moved to Hong Kong with him, I think I could have had something with him if I hadn't been a witch," Phoebe said. "I could have settled down and had kids and—".

Piper looked over at Phoebe who trailed off "and what"? She asked.

"I wouldn't have met Coop," Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't have met Leo," Piper said. "Which means no Chris or Wyatt".

"We probably never would have found out about Paige," Phoebe said.

"All the innocents that would have been lost otherwise"? Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded. "The good definitely out ways the bad, it's just—".

"I'm exhausted," Piper told her. "After all these years, I'm exhausted. We deserve to argue over what time to have Sunday brunch, not how to get the demon goo out of the carpet—I really believed it was over".

"So, let's look at the bright side—Leo is back, Billie is alive—and good, the boys will be safe along with Leo and dad".

"And we still have a demon to vanquish," Piper said. "So, let's get to it".

* * *

Paige paced back and forth outside of Victor's bedroom, anxiously twisting her wedding band. She glanced into her mother's ex-husband's bedroom once again and seen he was doing the same as before, packing all of his belongings into a suitcase.

Nearly.

If there was ever a doubt, which there wasn't, that he might have been her father—the organization Victor had was a DNA test all on its own.

Paige jumped slightly at the sound of her phone ringing from inside her pocket, she quickly pulled it out and flipped it open—

"Hello"? Paige asked.

"Hey, babe," Henry said on the end, Paige could hear his shaky breathe and the sound of a busy street in the background.

"I thought you were at P3 with Leo"? Paige asked, immediately. "Or the manor—I saw Leo at the manor".

Paige wanted to kick herself for not being able to keep up with her husband, but regardless it had been a long day.

"Leo left P3 a few hours ago," Henry told her. "And I had to sign a few forms for work, I'm leaving now".

"Oh".

"So, I was thinking, dinner"? Henry said. "I got us reservations at that French restaurant on Polk Street, I had to pull a few strings but I thought we should celebrate. It's a little high-end dining for us, but you nearly died—actually you did die, so I want to take you out. Then I thought we could go see a movie, your pick".

Paige rested her head against the door frame of Victor's bedroom, and she felt a small tear stroll down her cheek. "That sounds great—".

"The reservations are at—".

"I can't Henry" Paige interrupted him. "This morning things weren't so bad, but they have taken a pretty drastic turn. So, I can't".

"What do you mean"?

"It's Chris and Wyatt, the babies, not the grown adults, we think someone is after the babies" Paige said running her hand across her cheek brushing her tears away. "We are trying to get them somewhere safe, we haven't even discussed what we are going to do yet—just one step at a time".

For a second Henry went silent if Paige didn't hear the chaos on the other end she would have guessed he hung up, but she knew that he didn't.

"Kids"? He asked after a minute. "They are after kids, innocent little kids? It was hard enough to swallow when they are after you but those boys are—what do you need"?

Paige felt taken back for a second by his reaction, as it wasn't the one she had expected from her husband. "You're not disappointed"? Paige asked.

"Are you kidding"? Henry asked. "Of course I am, I wanted to take you out but family comes first, especially those boys. So, anything you need and I'm on it".

"I actually need a few ingredients for some potions from China Town" Paige told him.

"Then that's where I'm going," Henry told her. "Are you okay"?

Paige paused, she wasn't even sure there was an answer to that. "No, but I will be, I guess. It just never ends, it's never-ending. I love being a witch, I love my family—but sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had never gone to Prue's funeral that day. I think how much easier my life would have been. Safer. I have this great family, but my life was normal before I met them. I was once a mortal, just a regular mortal who went to work, got yelled at by my pain in the ass boss, and went home to this small apartment where I could barely cover the rent, eat cereal out of a box, and never worried about demons killing my nephews".

"But, that's the point," Henry said. "Right? To have someone to fight for, to fight with—whose to say we would have ever met if you hadn't become a witch. We met because you are one".

"I guess that's true, you're right," Paige said. "I just thought that after all this it would be over, and we haven't had long enough to recover after that, now here we are back at it again. How can we even begin to think about starting a family if we can't protect our kids from demons dropping in at school during recess"?

"There will always be time to start a family, right now—".

"Henry, I'm pregnant" Paige cut him off, her voice cracking just slightly. "We are starting a family".

Paige waited, and she waited, for Henry to say something, anything. But, he didn't.

"Henry"?

"I just—a baby"? Henry asked.

Paige nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I am eight or nine weeks, with everything going on I didn't even catch it until now—I took a test this morning. I was going to wait until Wyatt and Chris were home safe, and there were no more threats to tell you—but it doesn't seem that either of those is happening soon. I just want this baby to be safe, I'm not Phoebe. I haven't sat down and dreamed of being a mom since I got my first period, but now that I am going to be—it scares me—".

"Paige".

Paige quit talking at the sound of her husband's voice, though she wasn't sure why.

"We are having a baby," Henry said, and his wife could hear the smile—the enthusiasm in his voice. "We will figure out the rest, in time".

Paige nodded. "I am the fun sister" she moaned. "It's always Phoebe and Piper who are complaining about being a witch not me—I don't know what's wrong with me".

"It's called being a parent," Henry told her. "For the first time you have to think about someone besides yourself, and that's scary. But, we will figure it out".

Henry was right, although you would never hear Paige say that out loud, it was true. She had never known fear like this, she laid her hand across her flat stomach and clutched it for dear life.

Unfortunately, she couldn't share her husband's enthusiasm, neither she nor Henry lived a safe day-to-day life.

All Paige knew was she had to keep this baby safe, and that is where the fear came from, and it shook her deep in her core. Every battle, every fireball, every spell—she couldn't even guarantee her own safety through the day, but she was supposed to promise to keep this baby safe inside her, for months?

That's what a mother was supposed to do.

"Oh, my god" Paige said as she hung the phone up. "I'm going to be a mother".

* * *

"Oh," Phoebe said—semi shocked when she walked into the kitchen to find Coop, dusting, which shocked her more than his presence. "I—well, I didn't know you were here".

Coop nodded. "I didn't want to bother you," he told her. "So I started—".

"Cleaning"? Phoebe asked with a hint of a smile.

Coop nodded. "Yeah," he said, realizing how weird it might have been—but if she thought it was, Phoebe didn't show it. "I fully stocked all your potion ingredients I saw was missing in your sister's extremely organized system—did you know she has everything labeled, I have never seen anything like it".

"My dead ex-husband is haunting us from the grave and you want to talk about my sisters OCD for the dead toads"?

Coop chuckled as Phoebe slid into the stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, noticing the color was a lot brighter than it had been in years.

"He isn't haunting you—it's his mother," Coop told her. "Belthazor is dead, he isn't coming back".

Phoebe nodded, although she wondered. She prayed that that was true. It had to be, she couldn't even begin to wrap her head around the thought of having to deal with Cole again, she didn't think she could, at least emotionally.

"What was your mom like"? Phoebe asked looking up at Coop who had begun cleaning once again.

Coop froze, looking over at his future wife. "I beg your pardon"?

"I mean Cupid's—you were mortal once, right"?

Coop nodded, slowly. "I was, but that was a very long time ago".

"I never asked Cole, I knew his mother's name and that she killed his father, but past that I didn't ask anything about his family. And look where that got me—".

"Oka-ay" Coop said realizing where the sudden outburst came from, as he sat down in the stool next to Phoebe taking her small hand in both of his relatively large ones. "First of all my parents were both mortals, you will not find them in the book of shadows, second of all—I'm a pacifist, but most importantly, I am not Cole Turner".

Phoebe smiled placing her hand on the side of his face "you sure aren't—no one would be as understanding as you are Coop, Coop—what is your full name. I don't even know your name, Coop—it's a playoff of Cupid, right"?

Coop shook his head. "Coppersmith—that was my last name when I became a Cupid," he told her. "It's short for that".

Phoebe smiled, slightly. "So, what was your first name"?

"We have all the time in the world to discuss this, but right now—I don't think it is," Coop told her. "So, instead tell me what I can do to help you, to help your family—I want to help, I should help—I need to help".

Phoebe turned away, briefly, because for a second she wondered if she should, or could ask him for anything. But, she just put him through the price is right over questions of his family.

"There actually is," Phoebe told him. "Dad and Leo are taking the boys to magic school, Chris and Wyatt are putting the barrier back up but Zankou broke it once before and if something were to happen, Wyatt is the only one who can orb transport, it shouldn't be on a three and a half-year-old to rush his family to safety".

"You want me to go"? Coop asked.

"If you don't mind".

"I don't," Coop said smiling. "Anything you need, I'm here—I'm always here".

Coop pressed his lips to the back of her hand and watched as she smiled.

"Food" they both heard a loud booming voice. "If you're hungry come and get it".

Coop and Phoebe glanced at each other but both jumped to their feet and left the kitchen to find Henry sitting a large pile of pizza boxes on the dining room table.

"What—what's this"? Phoebe heard Paige ask as she and Piper came down the stairs.

"I don't remember the last time I saw anyone here eat, I know there is a lot going on but you all have to eat," Henry told her. "I also brought beer".

"I'll take one of those" Wyatt said as he and Chris orbed in.

Chris shook his head as Henry handed Wyatt a beer. "Magic School is ready," he told his family. "So, whenever you're ready".

Piper nodded and looked down at the table where little Wyatt was eating a piece of Pizza his father had sat out for him, and little Chris was smacking his laughing as he sat in his grandfather's lap.

"Okay—lets, let them eat first," Piper said, choking back her tears. "I'll get the boys some juice".

Chris stood in the corner for a second, he watched his family eat, drink, and at the very least pretend to be merry. But, eventually, he found himself outside, looking up into the stars, at the moon—he found it soothing in the midst of the chaos.

As much as loved being in this time, he just wanted to go home—he wanted to sleep in his bed, hell—he just wanted to sleep. But, he knew as long as he was here, that wouldn't happen.

It took a lot to scare Chris, he had been through a lot, but he was scared. No, not for himself, he had already done this. He had already changed the future, he fixed it, he fixed everything—and now it was at risk again.

There was nothing he could do but stand and look into the stars, praying to any God that would listen.

"So whose Bianca"? Chris heard and turned to see Billie standing with two beers in her hand.

"Aren't you underaged"? Chris asked, arching an eyebrow.

Billie nodded. "But, technically so are you," she said looking at baby Chris running through the house with a toy in his hand.

"I have got to get out of here" Chris moaned as he sat down on the outdoor furniture.

Billie laughed, reaching out the extra beer. "Here, but if you have to change your own diaper, I know where Piper keeps the good stuff".

"Yeah, so do I," Chris said as Billie sat next to him. "She Magic proofed it before Wyatt and I were in high school, but she didn't teenage proof it. I can get into it with my eyes shut".

"So, you were the rebel"? Billie asked. "I can see that, and let me guess—football"?

"And wrestling," Chris told her smiling.

"Captain of both"?

"Of course," he said shrugging as she continued to tease him.

Billie smiled looking over at the adult version of Chris, it was strange to see him with an expression that indicated happiness. She had only known him a short while, or the older version, but he was serious any other time—or sarcastic, he had that down pretty well.

"So, you never answered me—whose Bianca"? Billie asked, again.

And just like that, the smile he was wearing fell off his face.

"My—that's my brother's wife," he told her, and he was telling the truth.

"No, I got that—but from the look, Piper gave you earlier when he said that, I feel like there might be more to the story," Billie said. "And I'm really interested in the story".

"Yeah"? He asked. "Well, it's a boring story".

"I just vanquished my sister, I could use some boring in my life".

Chris looked at her, before nodding. She played that card, and it worked—like a charm.

"When I came to the past, the first time—I was engaged," Chris told Billie. "Her name was Bianca, she was sexy, funny, and a total badass—I loved her, so much. In the future that I wanted to change so badly Wyatt killed her, now they have china patterns together".

"Oh, my god" Billie said.

"That's why coming to the past is so tricky you never know what you're going to change, Wyatt was never evil so I never crossed paths with her until my brother brought her home—of course, I didn't know until my little incident that merged both my past's, I woke up and my dead fiancé was kissing him".

"And you never told him"?

Chris shook his head. "I don't even know how to bring that up in conversation, by the way, Wyatt while you were evil I screwed your wife—a lot".

"Yeah, if you ever do tell him I wouldn't lead with that" Billie said. "That has to be hard, though".

"He isn't the ruler of all evil and she isn't dead, so I'm happy," Chris said. "At least that's what I tell myself, it's easier—since you're so full of questions can I ask you one"?

"Yeah".

"How are you sitting here right now"? Chris asked. "You just said it yourself, your sister just died—how are you okay"?

Billie looked over at Chris, the question itself nearly took her breath away, in fact, it did. "I don't—I don't know," she told him honestly. "I found my sister after all these years, then my parents died, and now my sister is dead—I'm all alone, and I'm worried that if I let that sink in, really sink in I won't be able to come back out".

Chris listened to her when she talked, more than he had ever listened to anyone in his entire life. He knew pain, and he knew grief, so, therefore, he knew no words were ever going to be enough—nothing he could do would change anything.

"I'm here," Chris told her. "You don't have no one".

"You will eventually have to return to your time".

"Yeah, but my family doesn't—they will be here, you aren't alone, Billie".

* * *

Traveling through cave after cave, tunnel after tunnel—vanquish after vanquishing to find what he was looking for he found it—or rather he found her.

Zorthraz.

Elizabeth Turner.

There she stood, in all her glory, in her human form—so not to upset the child he assumed.

It wasn't every day you saw a toddler walking around the underworld, but right now there was one.

"Who in the hell are you"?

He heard and looked up to see Elizabeth picking the child up in her arms—glaring at him, with that look, the one he knew all too well. The same one she has before she ends whoever is in front of her, so he had to jump on for what he came for before he became dust.

"I know this is going to be hard to believe but I'm from the future," he told her with his hands up. "I came to warn you—save you, you were vanquished".

"What in the hell are you talking about"?

"By the charmed family".

"That's absurd—I would never go after the charmed ones," she told him.

"Only their children—right"? He cut her off. "That was the plan, right? Let them live and go after their kids—right"?

Elizabeth looked across from her at the strange man, but he wasn't a strange man, he wasn't a stranger at all.

"Who are you"? She asked.

"I'm him," he told her gesturing to the child in her arms. "I'm your son, I had to come back to warn you".

* * *

_**A/N: thank you for the positive feedback on this story, it means a lot!**_

**_I did receive a review, and a private message about Cole, he will not be making any appearance in the story, of course unless it's a flashback of some sort._**

**_This chapter was really just a filler, A really long filler, I know how difficult it would be to have two sets of Chris & Wyatt in every chapter, so I took them away somewhere safe. I also needed a full chapter to express the Charmed ones feelings, once again questioning their Wiccan duties._**

**_You will still see Coop/Leo/ & possibly a Victor, but in case they are missing through a chapter you know where they are._**

**_A little teaser? Chris and Wyatt might not be the only children from the future you get to read about! I'm still seeing if I can work that in & it make sense! _**

**_Thanks again for reading! _**


End file.
